Meeting Princess Zelda Naruto Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the scene where Wolf Link and Midna meet Zelda in The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Warning! The following story may contain spoilers for those of you who have not played nor beaten the game. Please R&R!    !


Meeting Princess Zelda (Naruto Style!)

**(Note: Hey guys, it's Aerisuke here. Alright. This is a story that I planned to work on after I'm done with The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. It's called, "The Legend Of Naruto: Twilight Princess." Oh and don't worry, Kenta Raikiri, I'm not stealing your idea. I thought I might just want to make it Naruto Style but with a little bit of Zelda characters in it. Oh, and some of you may not remember this scene (while others may have), but this is the scene where Wolf Link and Midna get to meet Princess Zelda. Although I don't know who will play Zelda in my Naruto version of Twilight Princess. For now, let's just try Shion from the first Naruto Shippuden Movie. Oh, and for those of you who were expecting "My Best Friend's Boyfriend", I know it's been almost two years since I haven't uploaded the next chapter. But I had so many things going on in my life, that I haven't had time to work on that story as well as the other stories. Well, let's just put it this way... half of the dialogue in the chapters accidentally got deleted... don't ask me how. So, I'm planning on making a remake of My Best Friend's Boyfriend. I have a feeling that it'll be better than my old one. For now, please enjoy this Naruto version of Meeting Princess Zelda from my story, The Legend Of Naruto: Twilight Princess, and based on the game, The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.)**

**Bold = Midna talking.**

_**Italic and bold = Midna thinking.**_

Regular = Normal talking.

_Italic = Thinking and a narration or a flashback._

After Midna rescued Naruto (who transformed into an orange fox, due to him having the Nine-Tailed Fox and after setting foot into the Twilight Realm) from prison in the Twilight Realm version of Hyrule Castle, she and Naruto were about to meet someone.

Naruto then growled at the person when he and Midna got to their room where they were supposed to meet them. Midna then chuckled as Naruto continued growling at the person.

The person then looked at Midna and Naruto as it turned out... it was a girl. She had light blonde hair, pale lavender eyes (almost like Hinata's), and a black robe in mourning.

Midna then swooned sarcastically as she and Naruto walked over to the girl.

_**"Here we go." **_said Midna to herself.

"Midna?" asked the girl.

**"So... you finally remembered my name? I'm so happy."** said Midna as Naruto looked at her.

"So... is this the one you were looking for?" asked the girl.

**"Well... he's not quite exactly what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do." **said Midna as she nodded her head.

"Let me have a look at him." said the girl as she looked at Naruto.

"You were imprisoned?" asked the girl.

"Yes. Yes I was." said Naruto.

**(Note: Yes, Naruto talks as a fox. Deal with it.) **

"I'm... I'm so sorry... you poor innocent creature." said the girl.

**"Oh, poor thing. He has no idea where he is or what's happened. So... don't you think you should tell him of what you're... going to do? I mean, you owe him that much you know... Twilight Princess!"** chuckled Midna.

"Midna... Naruto... please... hear what I have to say." said the girl.

"Uh, Midna? How does she know my name?" asked Naruto in a whisper.

**"I'll tell you later, now shut up." **said Midna in a harsh whisper.

"Okay." said Naruto who whispered back at her.

"Long ago... this once peaceful land was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once... the legendary Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom had been turned into a world of shadows... and was ruled by creatures who reject the light." said the girl as she told Midna and Naruto the story of how she was imprisoned.

_Flashback..._

_2 days ago..._

_In the Hyrule Castle Throne Room..._

_As Princess Shion was about to become the Queen of Hyrule, she and her guards were attacked by "creatures from the twilight"... or at least... that's what they thought they were. _

_Then, as Shion was watching her guards being killed by the Twilit Messengers, a boy about seventeen with raven hair and an Anbu mask and clothes walked forward to Shion._

**(Note: Guess who the raven-haired boy is with the Anbu mask and clothes is?)**

_"It's time for you to choose... surrender... or die. Oh, and I can't forget about the people of Hyrule... the question is... Life? Or death?" asked the boy._

_"Well? Princess?" asked one of the guards._

_"I... I have no choice." said Shion._

_"Huh?" asked one of the guards._

_"Everyone... I'm sorry... forgive me." said Shion as she threw her sword on the ground and ended up surrendering to the King Of Shadows._

_Then, the Twilight King imprisoned Shion and covered the land of Hyrule in twilight... as the people became as spirits._

_"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud... and with it, the people became known as spirits. But within the twilight, these people live on... as they're unaware that they have taken the form of spirits. All they know now... is fear... fear of a nameless evil." said the girl as she was finished telling her story._

_End of flashback..._

After the girl was done telling her story to Midna and Naruto, she said:

"Although the kingdom had succumbed to twilight, I still remain as its princess."

Finally, she took off her hood as she revealed herself... as Princess Shion.

"I... am Princess Shion." said Shion.

**"Oh, you don't have to look so sad! We twilight creatures actually find it to be a quite livable world! I mean, come on! Is perpetual twilight really all that bad, Princess Shion?" **asked Midna with a snicker.

"Midna... this is no time for playing games. The twilight beasts have been looking all over for you. Tell me, Midna... why is that?" asked Shion as Midna got off of Naruto's back and was floating.

**"Why indeed, Shion? I don't know! You tell me!" **said Midna with a chuckle.

"Time is running out. The guard will be here any minute. Midna. Naruto. You must leave... now." said Shion as Naruto and Midna left her room.

**(Note: Chapter 16 (17) of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker should be out soon. I hope you liked this "little adaption" of the meeting with Princess Zelda from The Legend Of Naruto: Twilight Princess. Chapter 16 (17) of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker is coming soon, so stay tuned! Until next time... Peace! ^_^!)**


End file.
